Rogue (Origins)
Rogue is one of the playable classes in Dragon Age: Origins. Rogues are skilled adventurers who come from all walks of life. All rogues possess some skill in picking locks and spotting traps, making them valuable assets to any party. Tactically, they are not ideal front line fighters, but if rogues can circle behind their target, they can backstab to devastating effect. In addition to these class specific abilities, rogues can spend talent points into the Dual Weapon and the Archery weapon styles. All races can play as a rogue. The specializations for the rogue are assassin, bard, ranger, and duelist. Class benefits for Rogue: +4 dexterity, +2 willpower, +4 cunning. Level up benefits for Rogue: +5 health, +4 stamina, +1 skill every 2 levels Backstab While all classes receive a bonus to attack and critical hit chance attacking from behind, backstabs are a specific, rogue-only type of attack that occurs whenever the rogue is positioned behind a foe, and the foe does not have immunity, such as from the shield talent tree. They do improved, predictable damage compared to regular attacks and can be further improved by rogue talents. Rogue Specific Talents Dirty Fighting Tree Dirty Fighting * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 25 * Cooldown: 25s * Requires: 10 Dexterity The rogue incapacitates a target, who takes no damage from the attack but is stunned for a short time. Combat Movement * Passive * Requires: Level 4 * Requires: 14 Dexterity The quick-stepping rogue can more easily outmaneuver opponents, granting a wider flanking angle that makes backstabs easier to achieve. Coup De Grace * Passive * Requires: Level 8 * Requires: 18 Dexterity When a target is incapacitated, the opportunistic rogue strikes where it hurts the most, inflicting automatic backstabs against stunned or paralyzed targets. Feign Death * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 40 * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 300s * Requires: Level 12 * Requires: 22 Dexterity The rogue collapses at the enemies' feet, causing them to lose interest and seek other targets until the rogue gives up the ruse. Below the Belt Tree Below the Belt * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 25 * Cooldown: 15s * Requires: 10 Dexterity The rogue delivers a swift and unsportsmanlike kick to the target, dealing normal combat damage as well as imposing penalties to defense and movement speed unless the target passes a physical resistance check. Deadly Strike * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 25 * Cooldown: 15s * Requires: Level 4 * Requires: 14 Dexterity The rogue makes a swift strike at a vulnerable area on the target, dealing normal damage but gaining a bonus to armor penetration. Lethality * Passive * Requires: Level 8 * Requires: 23 Dexterity The rogue has a keen eye for weak spots, and thus gains a bonus to critical chance for all attacks. Additionally, if the rogue's cunning score is greater than strength, sharpness of mind lets the character use the cunning modifier to affect attack damage in place of the strength modifier. Evasion * Passive * Requires: Level 12 * Requires: 35 Dexterity The rogue gains an almost preternatural ability to sense and avoid danger. This talent grants a one-in-five chance of evading a physical attack, including being stunned or knocked down. Deft Hands Tree Deft Hands * Passive * Requires: 10 Cunning All rogues have some understanding of opening locks and spotting traps, but particularly dexterous hands and a steady grip give the character a bonus when picking locks or disarming traps. The character's cunning score also contributes to these skills. Improved Tools * Upgrade * Requires: Level 4 * Requires: 14 Cunning The rogue has taken to carrying a full set of implements designed to defeat trickier locks and spring traps without harm. These tools add a further bonus when lockpicking or disarming traps, which the character's cunning score also affects. Mechanical Expertise * Upgrade * Requires: Level 8 * Requires: 18 Cunning Through practice and research, the rogue has come to possess an encyclopedic knowledge of devices designed to prevent entry. Knowing the right technique for the job lends the rogue yet another bonus when dealing with locks or traps. The character’s cunning score also contributes to these skills. Device Mastery * Upgrade * Requires: Level 12 * Requires: 22 Cunning Practice makes perfect, and only the most intricate locks or elaborate traps give the rogue pause at this level of mastery. A further bonus applies when lockpicking or disarming traps. The character’s cunning score also contributes to these skills. Stealth Tree Stealth * Sustained * Range: Personal * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: 10 Cunning The rogue has learned to fade from view, although perceptive enemies may not be fooled. Taking any action beyond movement, including engaging in combat or using items, will still attract attention. If the rogue initiates combat while still stealthed, the first strike is an automatic critical hit or backstab. Stealthy Item Use * Upgrade * Requires Level: 4 * Requires: 14 Cunning The rogue has learned how to use items while sneaking. Combat Stealth * Upgrade * Requires: Level 8 * Requires: 18 Cunning The rogue is stealthy enough to try sneaking during combat, although at a significant penalty. Master Stealth * Upgrade * Requires: Level 12 * Requires: 22 Cunning The rogue has mastered the art of stealth, gaining significant bonuses on all stealth checks. Power of Blood School This talent tree is only available through downloadable content. Dark Passage *Prerequisite: None *Passive Tapping the power of tainted blood makes the rogue more nimble, able to move more quickly while using Stealth and more likely to dodge a physical attack. The Tainted Blade *Prerequisite: None *Cost: 40 *Upkeep: 40 *Fatigue: 5 *Cooldown (sec): 5 *Area of Effect (ft): 0 The rogue’s blood gushes forth, coating the edges of weapons with a deadly taint. The character gains a bonus to damage determined by the cunning attribute, but suffers continuously depleting health in return. Notable Rogues *Leliana *Zevran References Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide Mike Laidlaw Category: Classes Category:Game Rules